


Последнее средство / Ultimate Remedy

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Herbs Are Tricky, Humor, M/M, Non-Consensual Cuddling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Что только не растет в калибанских лесах!Caliban herbs are tricky.
Relationships: Lion El'Jonson/Corswain (WH40K)
Kudos: 5





	Последнее средство / Ultimate Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ultimate Remedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209265) by [Sky_Lynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx)



«И в заключение», — прочитал Корсвейн, перевернув страницу в тетради, на обложке которой аккуратным почерком значилось «Моему преемнику».  
Оставленные Лютером инструкции — по какой бы причине этот достойный воин ни вернулся на Калибан — оказались как нельзя кстати. Броня примарха снова блестела по расписанию, Лев перестал ворчать на скверную еду и неправильно структурированные отчеты. Даже в атриуме стало легче дышать с тех пор, как далекий Лютер объяснил, где спрятаны кнопки от системы проветривания.  
«Когда Лев впадает в ярость, остановить его очень непросто. На этот случай я припас особое средство. Обращайся с ним крайне осторожно и не используй без необходимости. Ты найдешь несколько пузырьков, если откроешь...»  
Миниатюрные емкости оказались на месте. Корсвейн задумчиво покачал перед глазами одну из них. Жидкость, красно-бурая, с едва заметным осадком. Делать, делать с ней что? Добавить в еду, развести в питье, капнуть на Льва, капнуть на того, кто его разозлил?..  
Корсвейн сверился с тетрадью.  
Лютер таинственно молчал.  
Жидкость пахла чем-то остро-травяным — это выяснилось, когда пузырек открылся.  
Токсичной она тоже не была — поколебавшись, Корсвейн всё-таки капнул себе на руку и растер между пальцами. Похоже на настойку или лекарство. Но зачем оно Льву — примархи не болеют...  
— Кор, — голос Льва, бодрым шагом ворвавшегося в кабинет, вырвал его из размышлений. — Поступила расшифровка передачи. Просмотри. Я считаю, что её отправила человеческая цивилизация. Чем здесь пахнет?..  
— Выясняю, мой примарх, — честно признался Корсвейн, поднимая руки. — Но это не опасно.  
Лев несколько раз шумно вдохнул и вдруг расплылся в широчайшей улыбке. Уточнить, что его так развеселило, Корсвейн не успел. Лев взял его руку — ту самую, из которой он недавно выпустил пузырек — и прижался к ней щекой.  
Ёлки калибанские.  
Корсвейн вздрогнул и осторожно попробовал потянуть руку обратно, но куда там — Лев цепко держал то, во что уткнулся. На этот раз — лбом.  
Зараза, решил Корсвейн, ошалело глядя в расширенные зрачки абсолютно блаженных глаз Льва, который вдобавок что-то тихонько напевал.  
Психотропная зараза.  
Думать дальше стало неудобно, потому что руку защекотало от частого дыхания — а четыре метра заинтересованного в руке примарха и без этого очень сложно игнорировать.  
Надо что-то сделать, решил взмокший Корсвейн.  
«Лев, я вас бесконечно люблю и уважаю... но давайте узнаем друг друга получше»  
«Лютер оставил средство с психотропным эффектом, я не знал, что оно так подействует, простите меня, ради всех лесов Калибана!»  
«Перестаньте, вы же сами меня потом прибьете»  
«Хорошо, что я это не выпил»  
Лев тихонько замурчал — как гигантский калибанский кот над растерзанной тушкой рыцаря — и Корсвейн от неожиданности налетел на стол.  
Рядом что-то печально зазвенело. Корсвейн скосил глаза — злополучный пузырек опрокинулся, сбросив плохо прикрученную крышку, и вылил всё содержимое на расшифровку. Его руку тотчас отпустили — Лев великолепным прыжком оказался рядом с ещё не ведающей своего счастья бумагой.

В коридоре Корсвейн очутился быстрее, чем выморгнул. И код блокировки двери ввел исключительно рефлекторно. Да и — если говорить по правде — очнулся он только тогда, когда прошел по стенке метров триста и врезался в кого-то высокого и красноволосого.  
— Ты в порядке? — вскинул брови Ольгин. — Послушай моего совета: передай работу с информацией кому-нибудь другому. И не занимайся ты ерундой с травами, они на нашу физиологию всё равно не действуют.  
— Я в полном, абсолютном, замечательном порядке, — вяло заверил Корсвейн. Не действуют, как же. — Ты о чем? Какие ещё травы?  
Ольгин принюхался.  
— Можешь не сознаваться, но пахнет от тебя тысячелапкой. Valeriána Officinális. Я до сих пор аромат помню. У моей покойной родственницы она по всему дому висела.  
— Ах, ты об этом, — с понимающим видом кивнул Корсвейн. — Это от бумаг, я архивы Лю... прошлого сенешаля перебирал.  
Ольгин покачал головой, но вопросов больше не задавал.  
Лишь бы Льву не задал, флорист рыжий.  
Проклятое растение Корсвейн знал — не раз видел его крохотные цветы на темных опушках леса. Не знал он ровно две вещи: почему тысячелапка сводит с ума не только кошачьих, но и примарха Льва, и сколько будет помнить примарх, когда продышится.

Лев о последствиях, к счастью, не помнил. Только устроил выговор за беспорядок в кабинете и потерянную — Корсвейн не смог обнаружить ни микроскопического клочка — расшифровку. Неприятно, но, безусловно, в тысячу раз лучше любых других последствий.  
«Чаща вас забери, сар Лютер, — мрачно подумал Корсвейн, отправляя склянки в отсек для мусора. — Вернемся — оболью этой настойкой с ног до головы».  
Воображение заботливо показало то, что за этим могло последовать, и Корсвейн закашлялся и покраснел.  
«Нет, — подумал он, растирая щеки. — Вернемся — договорюсь с Редлоссом, чтобы выдал мне фосфекс. Не надо нам таких «последних средств».


End file.
